1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector connecting an IC to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional IC sockets, which are employed to electrically connecting an IC to a printed circuit board, are usually designed to meet one size IC. While, in some circumstances, two or more different sizes of IC are needed to be used with a same mother printed circuit board. Cost will be increased if more sizes of IC sockets are designed and manufactured.
Therefore, an IC connector having an improved housing structure is desired.